I Don't Mind
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: Spike and Buffy fight . B/S


Author's Note: All thoughts are in all capitals.  
Read and Review please   
  
  
  
  
I Don't Mind  
  
Spike and Buffy were in the middle of a big fight in the training   
room of the Magic Box. Spike had walked in during the middle of   
Buffy's training so they decided to fight. Unfortunately since Buffy  
had been training for a long time that night,she was loosing miserably.  
  
"Well pet looks like you're a little slow today,"Spike said as he   
punched Buffy in the stomach."Seems like you need a bit more practice  
now doesn't it?" he continued as Buffy kicked his head and missed.  
"Shut up Spike," Buffy spat."God I should have staked you years ago,"  
Suddenly, Spike stopped in his tracks and held his arms straight out   
to the side."Go ahead," he said."Go ahead and kill me."  
  
"What?"Buffy asked, her voice full of anger."You heard me,"Spike hissed.  
"Just kill me.Stake me dust me.Whatever you wanna call itjust do it and   
end my miserable existance." Buffy looked confused for a minute but   
in a flash jumped forward with her stake in hand. Spike didn't move  
as she approached but flinched slightly when she placed the stake about   
an inch over his heart."Just go ahead and bloody well do it,"he said with   
a hint of sadness.Buffy pressed the stake to his chest until it put   
a hole in his thin crimson colored shirt. Still holding the stake, Buffy  
took a step towards Spike. When she took another step, she tripped on   
a mat and accidentally dragged the stake down Spike's chest, ripping open  
his shirt and leaving a long cut down his chest. "Bloody Hell!", Spike   
yelled in pain. He looked down to see Buffy just lying there on the floor.  
Buffy lifted her head to look at Spike who grabbed her had and pulled  
her up and accidentally into his arms."Sorry," Buffy murmerred.  
  
Spike quickly let go of Buffy and turned away from her. After regaining his  
composure, he turned back around and faced Buffy."I, I mean we, I   
mean you should probably clean that cut before you get an infection.  
Wait, do vmpires get infections?" Buffy rammbled. Spike laughed a little.  
"I don't know if I can get an infection but I don't really wanna find out," he   
said with a slight smile. Buffy nodded and went and grabbed the first  
aid kit Giles kept in the training room and went to tend to Spike's wound  
  
"Take your shirt off,"Buffy commanded Spike."What?!" he replied in shock.  
"I said take your shirt off. It's already ripped and it'll be easier  
to work on your cut if you don't have your shirt on," Buffy said.  
Spike did as she said and took his shirt off and tossed it in a corner."Sorry   
about the whole staking thing,"Buffy said as she cleaned his cut.  
"You pissed me off." "Don't worry about it Slayer.I gave you an open invitation",  
Spike replied. After that they sat in silence for a while as Buffy   
cleaned up his wound.  
  
GOD SHE'S BEAUTIFUL Spike thought as Buffy put neosporin on his cut.  
GOD HE'S HOT.thought Buffy.I MEAN CAN YOU SAY SIX PACK?!AND THOSE   
ICE BLUE EYES!AND THE BLEACHED HAIR IS KINDA CUTE.wAIT WHAT AM I  
SAYING?THIS IS SPIKE!Buffy cleared her throat as she looked up."Thanks  
Slayer," Spike said, and without thinking pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
WHAT WAS I THINKING. OH GOD SHE'S SO CLOSE.Spike thought.WHAT WAS  
HE THINKING.OH GOD HE'S SO CLOSE.I DEFINATELY DON'T MIND BEING THIS  
CLOSE.Buffy thought. Spike pulled away and looked away."Buffy I...."  
he started to say."Shhh,"Buffy said, placing a finger on his cool lips.  
She moved her finger and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. When they   
came up for air Buffy put her fingers to her lips which were tender from kissing  
Spike. "WOW,"she said."What are we doing Luv?"Spike asked her, pulling her into a hug  
and rubbing her back with a lazy circular motion."I don't know,"Buffy  
said."But I don't mind." "Me either," Spike replied. He bent down and  
kissed Buffy with all the passion in his heart."Oh I definately don't  
mind,"Spike said.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
